memories_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200214-history
King Terenas Menethil II
Terenas Menethil II is the king of Lordaeron and the prime founder of the Alliance of Lordaeron. Ruling for almost seven decades, during both the First War and the Second War, he is longest reigning monarch of the Menethil line. Biography 'Ascension' Born in the court of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, one of the Seven Kingdoms, Terenas Menethil II was the sole heir to the throne, of which he took up upon the age of seventeen, following his father's ill health. An old friend of Thoras Trollbane and a member of the Silver Hand, Terenas grew up to become a wise and just ruler, greatly loved by his people. His long years of reign saw peace and brought prosperity for Lordaeron, but all this changed with the outset of the Second War. Terenas' grandfather, Terenas the First, had successful negotiations with the elves of Quel'Thalas over the borders there for his northern vassals. 'The Second War' After the First War, refugees from the Kingdom of Azeroth arrived on the shores of Lordaeron, giving warnings of the orcs and the invasion that was to come. Terenas called delegates from neighboring nations, and, after hearing the horror stories from Anduin Lothar and his people, they agreed to forge the Alliance of Lordaeron. Terenas led the forces of Lordaeron in valiant battle against the onslaught of the Horde. The Second War was taxing upon the Alliance and all in it. Terenas even commanded the battle "The Fall of Lordaeron" where his kingdom was almost destroyed by the Horde. But in the end, their sacrifices were not in vain, and the Alliance won through, decimating the Horde and rounding up the surviving orcs into internment camps, headed by Aedelas Blackmoore. The orc Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer was kept as the personal prisoner of Terenas, but he eventually escaped captivity and fled into hiding. 'Beyond the Dark Portal' Despite the end of the Second War, peace did not last long. When the troubles began, Terenas immediately decreed, in conjunction with Varian Wrynn who had assumed his rightful place on the throne of Azeroth, that their best people should travel to Draenor to retrieve the artifacts stolen by the Shadowmoon Clan. 'Day of the Dragon' Some years later, the matter of what to do with the Kingdom of Alterac came up. Lord Prestor, who appeared to be a relative to the late Lord Perenolde, was one of Terenas' trusted advisors during this time, and Terenas began to arrange a marriage for Prestor to his young daughter Calia. Terenas even wished his own son was more like Prestor. Prestor was endorsed by most Alliance nations as the new king of Alterac, solving everyone’s—and particularly Terenas’—political nightmare. This plan was scrapped, however, when Prestor suddenly disappeared. Quotes *"I will summon my neighboring kings. These events concern us all." - to Anduin Lothar, Tides of Darkness. *"Noble countrymen, evil is upon us. Darkness has befallen our shores. Rise and slay thy enemies… strike, strike so others shall live. The meek shall not fade into the night… live my brethren, live." Notes *Although speculation lies within the true age of King Terenas Menethil II, he is aged at ninety at the server's release, which would pinpoint him to ninety-three at the time of his eventual murder. He came to the throne at the age of twenty-seven, which would place him now at the time of sixty years on the throne. *Although the lineage before him was not elaborated upon during much of the Warcraft canon, the server has some interesting elaborations that can be found here: House Menethil. *In the server database, King Terenas II is ID#2, and was the first custom NPC created for the server. *The voice actor for King Terenas II in Warcraft III died a short while after finishing his work. Trivia *As the server was released (for a short while) in 2012, both Queen Elizabeth II and King Terenas II shared their diamond jubilees together. Category:Major characters Category:Humans Category:House Menethil